The Forbidden Love Of The Sea
by Disney1DGirl
Summary: Mermaids and Sharks do NOT get along due to a tragic war between them long ago. Juvia is a Mermaid who doesn't understand this conflict and is extremely interested in the Shark life. After crossing the border to the Shark Tribe she encounters a boy named Gray. The story goes on from there. Based off Tumblr artist, Yuuba's drawings!


_Deep in the waters of the Pacific Ocean, there's a sea called the Sea of Japan. Deep inside that sea there's an actual Mermaid and Shark tribe. It's not just in the Sea of Japan, it's in many other water locations as well. To name a few there's: the Mediterranean Sea, Black Sea, Red Sea, and many more. Just like between humans there are types of races such as Japanese, Americans, Native Americans, and such, in the ocean there are also different types of underwater human race. To name a few there's the Mermaids, the Sharks, the Dolphins, hell, even the Whales. No, they are not as huge as a whale. Of course they all live in their own seas ... except the Mermaid and the Shark tribes. Although Mermaids and Sharks are scattered in all of the oceans, they are separated in different tribes. Same goes for the other races. Each sea is like it's own country. The Sea of Japan just happened to contain both Mermaids and Sharks._

 _Hundreds of years ago there was a war between the Mermaid population and the Shark population. It is said that it started because of a Shark killing a Mermaid. King Neptune, the leader of all the different kinds of Mermaid tribes went to address this issue with the leader of the all the kinds of sharks, The Great White. Although The Great White said nothing had happened, King Neptune and the rest of the Mermaid population weren't convinced, so they agreed to ambush them during the night. From then on, this civil war lasted at least a good 8 years. It wasn't until the other races got together to stop them to agree that Sharks would have the northern half of the Japan Sea and the Mermaids would have the southern half. Both sides agreed to this and vowed that whoever was seen on their opposite side would be killed immediately. It didn't matter if you were a women, a child, or an elder. Opposites are opposites and you'd be killed instantly._

Meanwhile in an underwater house of the southern part of the Japan Sea, there's a young 8 year old, blue haired Mermaid wandering the waters by herself. Her mermaid tail is a very neat blue color with her fins becoming a green/yellowish color. She has a green crop top that finishes right above her bellybutton. Her blue eyes went great with the blue waves of her shoulder length hair. To avoid bangs in her face, she pushed it back with an underwater plant. She was quite a beauty despite for her age. Even grown women were jealous of her.

"Be back before the sun starts to set and don't you dare going any close to the border Juvia!"

Juvia is this young girl's name. Her mother Bayou (Bay for short) is very protective of her young daughter. Despite having another daughter, she tends to look out for Juvia more since Juvia happens to be the trouble maker of the family.

"Relax Bay! Let Juvia go out exploring a bit. She needs to be able to see the ocean little by little. And what a great way it is, but to do it herself!" Grandmother Juvi is of course Juvia's grandmother. Juvia was named after her since they're both so adventurous and happy. They even look alike!

Grandmother Juvi's hair is also blue and wavy like Juvia's, except hers is longer and has less volume. Her eyes are a dark red and her tail and fin are a purple color, as well as her mermaid bra. Juvia's mother is a lot different in looks. You wouldn't even think she is Juvia's mother. Bay (Juvia's mother) has straight purple hair and a yellow tail and fin. Her mermaid bra color is orange. The only similarity that Juvia got from her mother is the color of their beautiful, clear blue eyes.

And here we end up with Juvia exploring the ocean. She has no idea how far or how long she's been swimming. She figured it couldn't be too far. She was almost to the border and her tribe doesn't live too far from it since it's the capital of the Mermaid tribes.

"The sun is beginning to set a little. I should go back." She says looking out to the border. "But ... I have never been this close before." She stares in awe at the sight and quickly swims behind a big rock, slowly getting closer to the border. Going behind rock by rock, slowly, yet surely, getting closer.

"Stop right there! I think I heard something!" Juvia ducks behind the rock hoping the man with the voice doesn't find her. She decides to turn around and swim back. After all he can't hurt her since she hasn't crossed the border.

"I swear I'll kill them the instant I see them! Those stupid mermaids think they can barge in like this." Juvia freezes in her spot as she realizes she's crossed the border already. Her mom said something about how when anyone crossed the border, they're killed by guardians right away. Her heart begins to race as she prays to her great ancestors to not be found behind this rock.

"I think we should report this to The Great White just in case. Maybe we'll have continuous guards finally put in these borders after this. Come on, let's go Gray." Hearing that the man's voice is now becoming distant, she turns herself over to peak from the side of the rock. Her eyes widen as she sees a young boy staring at her quietly. She turns back around quickly as her heart begins to race from fear once more. Had he known that she was behind this rock the whole time?

She decides to turn back again once more to see if she was just imagining things. She wasn't. She takes a good look at him, eyeing every inch of his body. The young boy looks around her age, maybe a year or two older. He was shirtless and his tail was the color grey. His fin was similar to the ones mermaids had except they were pointer. His dark eyes and raven hair looked good on him. But what she was most impressed by was the small fin he had on his back. Her mouth opened in awe and excitement. This was her first time ever seeing a real person from the shark tribe! She knew she'd never have this chance again.

The boy suddenly changes from an expression of nothing, to an expression of hate filled with annoyment.

"Stupid mermaid girl." He mutters. Juvia looks away and turns around again as she hears the older man's voice again.

"Gray hurry or we'll be late for your training!" Her heart races once again as she prays that the young boy doesn't tell on her.

"Coming!" Yells a lighter voice. She turns back around to see them. The little boy glares at her once again before turning around.

 _Gray must be his name!,_ she thinks. Once they're far enough, she quickly swims back to her side of the country. Once she's safe enough in her side of the sea she takes a deep breath and smiles."That was a close one."

"It sure was you little brat." Juvia gasps and turns around to see her older sister there. "Aqua!"

"Shut it! Mom wanted you home before the sun sets and it's already past that time!" Aqua exclaims as she grabs Juvia by her hand and pulls her.

Aqua is four years older than Juvia which makes her twelve years old. Juvia and Aqua don't tend to get along much. Mainly because Aqua dislikes Juvia so much because of the embarrassment she causes to her and because of her looks. While Juvia got her looks from her grandmother (dad's side), Aqua got hers from her mother's side. She has purple, straight hair a little past her shoulders just like her mom. Her tail is the exact opposite of Juvia's. Her tail is a green/yellow color while the fins are blue. Her top is very similar to Juvia's, just a little shorter and the color white. She especially despises the fact that she had to get her father's dark red eyes instead of her mother's clear blue eyes.

"Look Aqua! I know you're mad, but can you yell at me later? I have something cool to tell you!" Juvia says, exploding with excitement.

"What is it?" Aqua asks rolling her eyes. She really doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't understand what amuses this little girl. It's hard to believe they're related. Her thoughts were interrupted with Juvia's sudden outburst. "I SAW A SHARK! A real life Shark person from a tribe! In fact I saw two!" Aqua's eyes widened as she grabbed Juvia and quickly dragged her to their palace.

...

"Tell them what you saw." Aqua demands while leaning back on a wall in her house. Her whole family, mother, grandmother, and father were gathered there. "In fact tell dad! He'll love it!"

Their father happens to be King Triton. He's the current ruler of the Mermaids. Following the footsteps of his father and all his great grandfathers. He has a dark blue tail with a dark green fin and is shirtless like most mermen. He has blue hair and red eyes. He carries around a very powerful sort of stick with three points at the top.

"Well what happened Juvia? Please tell us." He says sweetly and throws a smile at her. He absolutely loves Juvia and Aqua. Although Juvia seems to be more of a daddy's girl while Aqua's a momma's girl. The words he hears next are words he never thought he'd hear his precious daughter say.

"I saw a real life person from the Shark tribe!"

Gasps were heard throughout the room. Triton's happy smile was gone and his eyes were in a state of shock.

"Now tell them where you saw that person". Aqua says. Smirking while doing so. She was enjoying this, and if this happened to keep Juvia in the house grounded for some time and not annoy or embarrass Aqua in front of her friends, then she was all for it.

"I saw two actually". Juvia was hesitant to say where she saw them because her mother had told her not to cross the border. Which she happened to do.

"Juvia." Her mother speaks up. "Did you disobey me and cross the border?" Juvia looks down ashamed, not wanting to answer her mother's question.

"Answer me! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Did you disobey me and cross the border?!" Afraid to anger her any further, she looks at her and very lightly nods.

Her mother sighs and tries to calm her anger down. Her father on the other hand isn't very good at controlling his temper, especially on this subject.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU-YOU! YOU KNEW THAT CROSSING THE BORDER IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! HOW MUCH MORE SHAMEFUL CAN YOU GET?!" Juvia's eyes widen in terror. She is truly terrified of her father right now; tears forming her eyes. Even Aqua is terrified herself, and she isn't the one being yelled at.

His voice begins to lower, but it's still full of anger. "Don't you ever! EVER! Go even near the border ever again! Do you understand?!" Juvia starts to tremble a little as her father reaches down to her face. She nods, afraid of speaking a word. King Tritons flees the room, obviously still upset over what happened.

Juvia's eyes begin to water as a tear escapes her right eye. Her mother takes notice of her trembling and can't help but comfort her. Although she should be punishing her, she can't help but feel pain her heart at the sight of her very frightened daughter. She decides that she'll talk it out with her in the morning. It's been a very remarkable day.

...

Morning came and Juvia makes her way for breakfast. She had her usual morning smile on until she saw her father. Memories from last night began to play in her mind and she made her way back to her room. She was making sure she wouldn't come out until she knew her father had left.

Once again she made her way to breakfast and sighed in relief when her father wasn't in sight. She jumped upon hearing her grandmother's word. "Good morning dear!" Juvia smiled at her and took a bite of her breakfast. "Juvia!" Juvia turns as she hears her mother call out her name.

"I'm going to a meeting with your father. To make things clear, you are grounded for 2 weeks. Stay in this house at all times."

"Give her a week only! After all she doesn't know why it's bad to cross the border. You and Triton never explained it to her. Come on Bay!" Grandmother Juvi tries to persuade her. Bay hesitates but agrees since Juvi did have a point.

"Okay, but I can't explain anything to her right now, I need to go. If you want to Juvi, you can. Now Juvia, stay in this house. Don't you dare leave. I'm going. Bye!" She pecks Juvia's cheek and then quickly leaves, leaving Juvia and her grandmother alone.

Juvia smiles at her grandmother, knowing it's story time. "Why can't I pass the border to see Shark people grandma?"

Her grandmother just smiles at her. "Well you see, Sharks and Mermaids don't like each other. So we put a border to separate us. Sharks are very dangerous. If a shark ever saw you, they'd kill you right away." _So that's why my mom said I'd be killed if I crossed the border,_ Juvia thought.

"But Grandma, why don't Sharks and Mermaids like each other?" Her grandmother smiled once again. "Well sweetie, it is said that two different lovers caused this conflict between the Sharks and the Mermaids. My, but I've always wondered. Can two different lovers cause this conflict to end too?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1!**

 **Do you find this interesting at the least? Please leave a review, if I see positive notes I will keep updating!**

 **Share with your friends, tumblr, etc.!**


End file.
